Online service providers may desire to inform their users of a wide range of information and services regarding, for example, news, weather, auctions, commercial offerings, stocks, banking, sports scores, and entertainment offerings. Many of these services and much of the information may be time sensitive or may benefit from special handling, routing or presentation. The online service providers may communicate their time sensitive offerings using emails or other basic electronic messages. For lack of individual expertise or infrastructure, the electronic messages of the online service providers may lack functionality desirable to communicate with the users in a timely and effective fashion.